


Candidato para la virgen

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue una mañana que el correo llegó, pero para alegría de los dos, todavía no los citaban, tan solo era un correo de Shaka dirigido al nuevo sucesor de Virgo. No estaría mal entablar un vínculo, pensaba Andrómeda, ya que prácticamente era un desconocido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candidato para la virgen

Los hermanos Kido, más unidos que nunca, habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Luego de las batallas, cada uno decidió emprender su vida. Seiya fue en busca de su hermana perdida –de nuevo- para luego dirigirse al Santuario, quien al igual que Shiryu fue a ocupar su lugar como el nuevo Santo Dorado de Libra. A pesar de que Douko había vuelto a la vida, como todos los demás Santos Dorados, había decidido dedicarse a una vida más tranquila sin tener las obligaciones de un Guerrero. ¡Qué equivocado que estaba! Pues aún tenía mucho para hacer como nuevo patriarca, porque sí, el que se había retirado a medias era Shion; decía que el Santuario necesitaba un nuevo Patriarca. Así que a falta de uno, habría dos. Hyoga, como no podía con su genio, escapó errante hacia su Siberia con la promesa de volver a ocupar su lugar como Santo Dorado de Acuario, supervisado por Camus.

Por eso, los dos hermanitos esperaban no ansiosos, la citación del Santuario para ocupar sus respectivos puestos. Fue una mañana que el correo llegó, pero para alegría de los dos, todavía no los citaban, tan solo era un correo de Shaka dirigido al nuevo sucesor de Virgo. En resumen pues era largo, decía a grandes rasgos:

“...Por eso iré a visitar a mi sucesor, para conocerlo a fondo y entablar una relación Maestro-Discípulo más sólida. Espero que mi presencia no los incomode, por supuesto, mi viaje será breve, ya que las obligaciones en el Santuario no decrecen...”

A decir verdad nada sabían de Virgo, Ikki había peleado con él en la Guerra contra Ares; Shun, si había cruzado dos palabras que no fueran referidas a Athena, era mucho decir.

Ambos hermanos se miraron desconcertados luego de leer la misiva. No estaría mal entablar un vínculo, pensaba Andrómeda, ya que prácticamente era un desconocido.

—¿Y cuándo dice que vendrá? —preguntó el Phoenix mirando de reojo el papel que su hermano tenía entre los dedos.

Volvió a releer para exclamar fuera de sí.

—¡Oh! ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! —Levantó la vista dejando al descubierto el rostro lleno de terror— ¡Hoy! ¡Dentro de dos horas!  
—Tranquilo, hermanito, no te pongas tan nervioso.  
—¡¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga nervioso!? Viene Virgo a nuestra casa... a conocerme y yo... y yo... ¡no estoy preparado para semejante visita! —vociferó observándose—¡No le causaré una buena impresión! Me muero ¿y ahora qué hago, hermano? ¿Y si quiere probar mi poder o me pide una demostración? ¡Estaré tan nervioso que todo me saldrá mal y pensara que soy débil para portar semejante armadura!

Era claro que la simple presencia del imponente Shaka causaba una conmoción general, inclusive en el mayor aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. No era para menos, un Santo Dorado -y no cualquiera- iría de visitas en menos de dos horas. Ikki creía comprender los nervios de su querido hermanito.

—Verás que le caerás bien, Shun. No te preocupes tanto.  
—Galletas... —dijo de la nada y desconcertándolo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Galletas —repitió—. Tengo que hacer galletas.  
—¿Galletas? —preguntó incrédulo. ¿En un momento como ese a su hermanito se le ocurría hacer galletas?— ¿Para qué quieres hacer galletas?  
—¡Ay, Ikki! ¡¿Para qué voy a querer hacer galletas? ¡Para comer! —respondió con tono de obviedad. Se levantó de la silla con aún conmocionado—Ya vuelvo.

Shun desapareció por media hora, dejándolo entre asombrado y divertido por su extraña actitud. Cuando Andrómeda llegó a la casa portaba un par de bolsas. El Phoenix con curiosidad comenzó a investigar.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —cuestionó abriendo las bolsas que Shun dejaba sobre la mesada, parecía un perro vagabundo en busca de comida—Tengo hambre. ¿Qué compraste?  
—Ikki, deja las bolsas —le reprendió dulzura—. Compré para hacer galletas. ¿Tú qué crees: a Shaka le gustarán las galletas de chocolate o más las de vainilla?  
—Sin dudas las de chocolate... —le respondió con seguridad—. Lo conozco tanto que hasta te puedo decir que la moja en el café con leche, cuando a las 5:45 de la tarde se sienta en las escalinatas de su Templo a merendar —finalizó con tono burlón—. Ni idea Shun. Has las que más te gusten a ti. Al fin y al cabo eres _Virgo_.  
—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
—No sé... digo. —Alzó los hombros para después acercarse a su lado— ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
—No, gracias hermano, pero quiero hacerlo yo mismo con mis propias manos. Así valen más.

Sin ofenderse, más bien agradecido pues no tenía ni ganas, Ikki volvió a la silla dejándolo a solas desparramando sobre la mesada todos los productos que lo ayudarían en la preparación. Antes de irse el Phoenix analizó la situación.

—Shun... ¿tú has cocinado galletas alguna vez?

Le contestó un poco nervioso y apenado.

—Pues... no, pero no creo que sea muy difícil. Espero… —finalizó con un gesto de duda y el paquete de harina en la mano.  
—¿De qué las harás? —preguntó para enseguida responderse—Has de vainilla, que son mis favoritas.  
—He decidido hacer de las dos, por las dudas.

Se quedó asombrado con la tenacidad de su hermanito. Tal vez las galletas no fueran una obra de arte culinaria para Shaka, pero para Shun significaba mucho poder hacerlas por él. Por eso aquella vista enternecía al mayor de los Kido. Sin embargo no se quedaría ahí, observándolo mientras cocinaba, así que se dedicó a realizar los quehaceres del día. Luego de una hora se dirigió a la cocina mientras que al bajar por las escaleras le preguntaba a los gritos.

—Shun, ¿has ordenado tu cuarto, jovencito? —Ese era el momento en el que Ikki ocupaba el rol de padre cuando solo tenía dos años más que él.  
—En eso estoy, hermano —respondió Andrómeda tratando de que su voz fuera oída a la distancia.  
—Hace tres días que estás en “eso”, ¿para cuándo? —preguntó lo último ya en la cocina.

El panorama era entre gracioso y lamentable; gracioso porque era divertido verlo a Shun cubierto de harina y luchando con la masa, pero por otro lado era lamentable ver su cara de frustración. Aun así no se daría por vencido, y eso el Phoenix lo sabía, por eso no pensaba ayudarlo. Su hermano era capaz, no se dejaría vencer por unas simples galletas de chocolate y vainilla.

—Shun, ¿has ido ayer a la escuela?

Andrómeda era el único de los Santos que a pedido de su hermano mayor había retomado los estudios. Si bien le costaba mucho estar a la par de sus compañeros daba su mayor esfuerzo. Sin duda el colegio era difícil para él, ni siquiera tenía una base. Por eso a veces, cuando se sentía muy inferior, solía faltar.

—Lo siento, hermano —Shun bajó la vista avergonzado.  
—¿Por qué no has ido? —Notó el estado de él y por eso no fue rudo, quería darle confianza para hablar.  
—Es que... es que... no soy inteligente.  
—Ay Shun. Otra vez con eso. Ven aquí... —A Ikki no le importó que Shun estuviera cubierto de harina y lo estrechó en un abrazo—Eres inteligente, muy inteligente. Solo te cuesta más porque todo es nuevo para ti.  
—Pero... pero mientras todos entienden, yo no puedo seguirle el hilo a los profesores —Shun se aferraba a la cintura de su hermano sollozando en él.

Al ver el estado de su hermano, el Phoenix se cuestionó si estaba haciendo bien con obligarlo a asistir a clases.

—Para que veas que no eres burro. Te tengo una noticia —sabía que lograría levantarle el ánimo—Me han llamado de la escuela para hablar de tus notas.

Shun abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Tenía dieciséis años apenas y como era menor su tutor debía firmar los papeles correspondientes a su ciclo escolar.

—Felicitaciones, porque has pasado de año y me dijeron que tus notas mejoran día a día.

Shun no pudo ocultar la emoción, mientras abrazaba hermano, hundiendo la cara, por poco lo tumba al suelo. Si bien sus notas no eran brillantes, sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —exclamó Andrómeda dejando de lado tanta efusividad para decaer—¡Las galletas! —gritó y fue en busca de ellas.

El Phoenix se compadeció de él, viendo su rostro repleto de frustración y tristeza.

—No te preocupes.  
—¡Se quemaron todas! Y ya no tengo tiempo de cocinar otras... —dijo con los ojos húmedos, por eso Ikki salió en su auxilio, no podía verlo así.  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No llores, por favor.  
—Ahora no hay nada para ofrecerle —comentó abatido y tapándose la cara con las manos.  
—No te preocupes. Yo iré en busca de alguna torta o de algo rico. Ya verás...

Shun sonrió apenas al ver el esfuerzo por ayudarlo.

—Pero el mercado está cerrado. El más cercano...

Ikki no lo dejó terminar de hablar y lamentarse.

—Iré al que está cerca del puerto. Ya vuelvo. —Y tomando lo necesario salió con rapidez de la casa sin darle opciones a Shun de detenerlo.

Andrómeda se quitó el delantal, se acomodó las ropas y subió a su cuarto aún abatido por su fracaso y comenzó a ordenarlo en agradecimiento hacia su hermano. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, acceder a su pedido. Así que juntó toda la ropa sucia para acomodar un poco ese desastre. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras se sorprendió al escuchar una voz no conocida.

—Hola. Disculpa.  
—¡Ah! —La pila de ropa cayó con estrepito al suelo.

Shun levanto la vista y se encontró con el ángel más excelso que la tierra podía tener. Shaka, vestido con una simple camisa blanca suelta y un pantalón marrón claro, lo observaba divertido, pero sin revelar sus emociones.

—Siento mi atrevimiento. Es que golpeé, nadie contestó y la puerta estaba abierta —Virgo bajó la vista al montón de ropa en el suelo—¿Te ayudo?

Recién ahí Andrómeda reaccionó.

—¡Oh, no! Por favor. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que toque mi ropa sucia? —En ese momento sentía morir. ¿No se le podía haber ocurrido algo más desubicado a decir y resaltar? Se esforzaba en caerle bien y sin embargo había empezado mal, sin embargo se sintió tranquilo al escuchar reír al otro.  
—Shun, ¿crees que yo no lavo mi ropa sucia?

Los ojos de Shaka estaban abiertos para su sorpresa, provocándole un estado de idiotez tal que se tenía que obligar mentalmente a mantener la boca cerrada. No fuera cosa que empezara a babear.

—Pero es distinto cuando se trata de la ropa de los demás —argumentó levantando las ropas para luego depositarlas en el canasto del lavadero—¡Que descortés he sido! —exclamó una vez que se encontró desocupado—Siéntese. ¿Quiere algo de beber?  
—Ay niño, no me trates de “usted” que me haces sentir viejo y solo tengo veintitrés años —reprendió algo divertido. Se sentó en el amplio sillón negro junto a la ventana.  
—Lo siento —suplicó abochornado, aun de pie frente a la visita, con las manos detrás de la espalda.  
—No te preocupes. Dime... —pronunció Virgo observando con cuidado alrededor—¿Tu hermano mayor? Vives con el ¿no?  
—¿Eh? Sí. Ahora ha salido de compras. Fue en busca de algo rico para comer con usted ¡digo!, contigo —se corrigió con celeridad.  
—Oh, pero no se hubiera molestado. Además solo vine por un rato. Es que me parecía acorde entablar un vínculo. ¿Qué te parece que si mientras esperamos a tu hermano no me muestras la casa?

Shun levantó la vista, sonrojado afirmó con la cabeza. A Shaka le parecía un niño tierno. Andrómeda llevó a su invitado de honor a conocer el patio, la sala y, al llegar a la cocina, recordó el desorden que en ella había. Así que desesperado, se ubicó detrás de Virgo para empezar a empujarlo y así evitar que viera ese desastre.

—¿Pero, qué-? —En un vistazo fugaz pudo apreciar el desorden y las galletas quemadas sobre la mesada.  
—¡No mire, no mire! —imploró con desesperación.

Shaka sonrió enternecido.

—Shun ¿has hecho galletas por mí?

Bajó el rostro para responderle en un tímido susurro.

—Esa era mi intención, pero se quemaron todas.  
—No te hubieras molestado.  
—No es una molestia para mí —respondió con una sonrisa—. Por eso mi hermano fue en busca de algo para tomar con el té.  
—Bueno, sigamos con el recorrido —propuso Virgo todavía sonriente por las apacibles actitudes y los gestos espontáneos de asombro e inocencia que le regalaba Andrómeda.  
—¿Qué le gustan más: las galletas de chocolate o las de vainilla?  
—Me gustan por igual, pero Shun —reclamó de nuevo— deja de tratarme de usted —. Delante de él, el chico subía las escaleras dejando su formado, virgen y deseable trasero expuestos a los ojos de quien no mezquinaba ojos.  
—Aquí, subiendo las escaleras, están los cuartos —explicó Shun con naturalidad, cuando lo sorprendió un dedo ajeno entre medio de las nalgas. Shaka se había tomado esa libertad sin permiso  
—Pero qué lindo trasero tienes, Shun —reconoció Virgo con cierto tinte morboso en la voz.  
—¡¿Qué hace?! —exclamo Andrómeda tapándose con ambas manos el trasero y girando la vista sobre el hombro para mirar al victimario—¡Deténgase, no haga eso!  
—No te pongas así, Shun. Lo siento. Muéstrame tu cuarto —propuso para aplacar un poco los ánimos. Al llegar opinó con efusividad— ¡Qué bonito cuarto! No me lo imaginaba así.

Las paredes pintadas con un bonito tono verde, adornos por todas partes y una gran biblioteca.

—¿Sí? Dicen que combina con mi pelo —comentó divertido.

Sin pedir permiso Virgo se sentó en la cama, para luego jalar de un brazo a su _nuevo discípulo_.

—N-no. No haga eso. Por favor... ¡Ah! —pidió entre jadeos y gemidos mientras estaba aprisionado. Sentía una mano en la espalda mientras el mayor le besaba y le mordisqueaba el cuello. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué no podía detenerlo? Se sentía extraño.  
—Vamos, Shun. Tranquilo. Te gustará.  
—P-puede... ¡Ah! Puede venir m-mi hermano... ¡Ah! —Andrómeda tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas.  
—Por eso no te preocupes —Le tranquilizó tumbándolo en la cama de costado para comenzar a quitarle el pantalón.  
—N-no, por favor. No haga eso, me da pena. Nunca nadie me ha visto desnudo... —explicó asustado, la voz le temblaba.  
—¿No? ¿Nunca has hecho nada sucio con nadie? —Primero se había sorprendido, pero luego cayó en la cuenta—Claro, si solo tienes dieciseises primaveras. Con más razón, verás que te gustará mucho...

El pantalón de Shun ya había sido retirado, la camisa desabotonada, pero no retirada del todo, tan solo abierta dejando al descubierto los blancos y puros hombros que el rubio se encargó de mordisquear.

—A ver... —pidió Shaka tomando a Andrómeda por las caderas para obligarlo a levantar el trasero—Uh, qué bonito agujero tienes.  
—Ay, no… no me mire así —más apenado en su corta vida jamás se había sentido.

Sin prestar atención a las quejas de Shun, Virgo apoyó la yema del dedo índice sobre aquel orificio ejerciendo un poco, solo un poco de presión. Andrómeda no pudo reprimir un jadeo y su cuerpo se contrajo al contacto.

El rubio levantó más el trasero del niño, atrayéndolo a su rostro para comenzar a jugar con la punta de la lengua.

Shun nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Ni siquiera en su sesiones más fogosas de masturbación que realizaba durante la ducha.

La lengua húmeda, caliente y juguetona parecía querer abrirse paso a través de su cerrado orificio.

Sin previo aviso, Shaka lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba sobre la cama. Se detuvo a observar la expresión, una mezcla de incertidumbre, temor y excitación. Preso de la lujuria llegó al vientre para besarlo con pasión y devoción.

Shun enredaba los dedos en el cabello fino, lacio y rubio de aquel que ahora bajaba hasta la entrepierna… como había visto en algunas películas. Siempre se preguntaba que se sentiría.

Si lo de su trasero fue único, ese nuevo trato lo fue por partida doble. Ahora sí, sin restricciones, la casa se llenó con los gritos desgarradores de Andrómeda al sentir como el semen subía a través del tronco. Se aferraba a las sabanas, revolcándose en el colchón con las piernas lo más abiertas posibles.

Virgo sonrió de placer cuando sintió el líquido espeso y caliente desbordándole la boca. No dejó de dedicarse a ese sabroso pene y por un buen rato se entretuvo pasándole la lengua a la punta, una y otra vez, para luego deslizarla por el tronco que se erguía de nuevo, pidiendo más. Era el momento que el rubio esperaba.

—Querido pupilo... llegó la hora de que tu maestro te enseñe un par de cosas —. Dejó al descubierto un temible miembro hinchado y necesitado de afecto. Shun no pudo evitar estremecerse al imaginarse en donde iría a parar eso.  
—S-Shaka —titubeó— ¿Dónde pondrá eso?

Ante la descolocada pregunta, Shaka no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—¡¿Y dónde crees?! —exclamo divertido, para luego susurrarle en el oído—En tu trasero virgen.  
—Pero... —se quejó Andrómeda sin éxito.  
—“Pero” nada. Si quieres ser el sucesor de Virgo deberás demostrarlo. Esto es a lo que debes estar preparado —Lo miró fijo y le sonrió con lascivia—. Esto no es nada. Espera a llegar al Santuario, con la escasez de mujeres ahí comprenderás que de Virgo no tenemos nada. Solo el signo.  
—¡¿Pero qué dice?! —No comprendía, o no quería comprender, lo que trataba de decirle.  
—Ten cuidado con los gemelos. Juegan sucio.

Virgo tomó las piernas de Shun para jalarlo hacia él y de esa manera poder posicionar el miembro en la abertura aun inexplorada. Algo que pensaba cambiar.

Debido a la lubricación previa de la saliva, si bien le dolió, Andrómeda dio un par de gritos menos al sentir como el pene caliente se abría paso a través de los anillos de su intimidad. Shaka podía sentir como ese cerrado trasero lo succionaba, ejerciendo una presión bestial en el miembro que lo arrastraba al borde del orgasmo.

—Shun, parece que a tu culo le gusta mucho mi verga —Shun nada contestó, por eso agregó—: me la está tragando.

Como un pequeño agujero negro; pero así, a pesar de la estrechez, el miembro llegó hasta el fondo, hasta donde físicamente podía llegar. Shun se sentía invadido, lleno, completo, como si fuera una pieza de encastre, le dolía a horrores; sin embargo era exquisitamente delicioso y placentero.

Por su lado Shaka sentía como ese trasero inexperto le apretaba hasta el punto de causarle dolor, y si bien no era masoquista, debía admitir que aquello le causaría una imprevista eyaculación.

Sintiendo el cuerpito pequeño, pero no frágil aunque lo aparentase, de Andrómeda bajo suyo, comenzó moverse de manera violenta y frenética. A pesar de que Shun gritaba y decía cosas cliché como: “No”, “por favor, deténgase” o “ya basta”. En su interior no quería que se desvaneciera nunca esa inexplicable sensación en el trasero y en todo el cuerpo que tanta gratificación le daba.

…

Mientras tanto, en la sala de abajo alguien abría la puerta de calle. Ese alguien era Ikki. Se preguntó dónde estaba su hermano al no sentir su presencia.

Al ver una prenda desconocida sobre el sillón llegó a la lúcida conclusión de que Shaka había llegado. Fue a la cocina con el fin de dejar la torta cuando escuchó con claridad los gemidos, gritos y jadeos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano. Recién entonces pudo presentir ambos cosmos y comenzó a subir con desconcierto las escaleras.

…

Para acabar mejor, lo tomó de los brazos y lo sentó de espaldas. Y así, Shaka sentado en la cama, Shun sobre ese monumental miembro, lo aferró de las piernas para ayudarlo a deslizarse mejor, mientras mordisqueaba y pasaba la lengua alrededor del cuello, susurrándole obscenidades en el oído. Eyaculó brindándole al hermano mayor una vista única de Shun abierto de piernas y ensartado. Ikki se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta, envuelto en sentimientos contradictorios, mezcla de enojo y desconcierto.

—Oh, por fin ha llegado el hermano mayor —dijo Shaka sin quitarse de encima a Andrómeda.  
—¡Hermano! —Fue lo único que Shun pudo decir con pánico.  
—¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi hermano?! —La obviedad era insultante.  
—Tranquilo —susurró acercándose desnudo y con el miembro aun erguido hasta donde estaba él.

Sin pedir permiso, Virgo deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Ikki, obligándolo a este a retroceder. Shun se quedó sentado en la cama a medio vestir, aterrado. Su hermano podía reaccionar de la peor manera.

Acorralándolo contra la pared, Virgo comenzó a besar el cuello moreno, sin dejar de apretar con fuerza, pero sin causar dolor, el erguido miembro de su nueva víctima.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Quiso quejarse, pero no se lo permitió pues selló su boca con un furtivo beso.  
—Tranquilo. Camus me ha contado que tu lindo patito se ha ido a Siberia —Liberando el miembro de Ikki agregó—… imagino que necesitarás atención con tu amante favorito estando tan lejos —Luego se agachó para desabrochar el pantalón y comenzar a saborear con devoción y dedicación el miembro del Phoenix.

No lo resistió. Necesitaba con urgencia ese tipo de trato, así que se dejó hacer liberando tensiones. A pesar de todo seguía consternado por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo Shaka no se mostrpo conmovido y actuó rápido, sin darles tiempo a nada. Les pidió a los hermanitos que les hiciera gozar con sus bocas. Ninguno de los dos mostró reparos o ascos al saber que escasos segundos atrás había estado en el trasero de Shun. Mientras que la inexperiencia de este era contrarrestada por la experiencia de Ikki, la pasión que ejercía Andrómeda le hacía ver las estrellas, en todo sentido. Sin dudas con el tiempo adquiriría más destreza, se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba. Sería el mejor alumno del mundo.

Tomó las cabelleras azules y verdes de sus amantes, entremezclando los dedos para aferrarse con fuerza de esos cabellos y así poder eyacular una vez más en el rostro de los dos. Era un desastre... la cara de Ikki estaba cubierta de semen, mientras que la lengua de Shun relamía probando ese líquido que le parecía, con sumo morbo, delicioso.

Los tres, ya desnudos y aseados, se desplomaron en la cama amplia del Phoenix para gozarse, sin restricciones y prejuicios. Shaka tumbó al menor boca arriba y a la inversa se colocó sobre él para que así, el pequeño, pudiera tragar el pene que tanto clamaba, mientras Virgo hacia lo mismo con el de él. Ikki vio su oportunidad y mientras ellos estaban en un perfecto “sesenta y nueve”, introdujo el miembro en la acostumbrada cavidad de Shaka para moverse con violencia y sin miramientos, como si de una venganza se tratara. No sospechaba lo mucho que eso enloquecía a Virgo. Devoró el miembro de Shun causándole una inmediata eyaculación que se derramó.

Andrómeda aprovechó la posición, atravesando la lengua desde el tronco de ese pene, hasta sus testículos cubiertos de finos, sedosos y perfumados pelos rubios, así hasta poder llegar al frenético miembro de su hermano que entraba y salía. Entre la lengua juguetona de Shun, y el pene que entraba con violencia dentro de él. Virgo no lo soportó más y entre gritos alcanzó la cima vociferando obscenidades sobre lo sucios que resultaron ser los hermanitos.

—Aprendes rápido, Shun —reparó tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, a su costado un exhausto Shun y un aún desconcertado Ikki también se desplomaron.

Todo había pasado muy rápido para los hermanos Kido. No les dieron tiempo a prepararse para una visita de tal magnitud.

Antes de irse, Shaka dejó bien en claro que supervisaría a Andrómeda, pero que le agradaba como sucesor de Virgo, pues cumplía con todos los requisitos. Su hermano no sabía si sentirse orgulloso por ello o qué diantres, pero a Shun… a Shun le temblaban las piernas de emoción al imaginar las tareas encomendadas para la Orden de la virgen. Quería cuanto antes llegar al Santuario y empezar a cumplir con las labores de Virgo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
